jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Steven Universe - Hit the Diamond ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and Tigerman531. Plot Five Ruby gems, who were sent by Yellow Diamond, arrive on Earth to find the one who failed the mission involving the Cluster. To defend Peridot, Steven and the Crystal Gems, along with the Justice Guardians and Team Berk must win a baseball game to make the Rubies leave. Trivia *Lapis Lazuli will join Team Berk at the end of this episode. Scenes Lapis Joins Team Berk *Amythest: Man.... Rubies are dumb. *(Jesse's Ruby Carbuncle appears and growls angrily in response) *Snotlout: Hey Whoa Hey, what's a Dealio? *Xion: It's okay, Ruby. Amethyst wasn't talking about you. *Winged Kuriboh: *laughs at this* *Ruby Carbuncle: *angrily attacks Winged Kuriboh and both fight again* *(Baby Tiragon quickly stopped the fight) *Toothless: *Glares at Ruby Carbuncle and Winged Kuriboh* *Jesse: *to Jeffrey* The way he stops those two from fighting is a miracle. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Steven: Why do they fight anyway? *Snotlout: They have relationship Problems, *Chuckles* *Jaden: I have no idea. They've been at it ever since I first met Jesse back at Duel Academy. *Jeffrey: Whenever they do fight nowadays, Baby Tiragon gets them to stop. *Tuffnut: Whatever, That rubies we just met, are Dumb. *Garnet: *smiles* Not all of them. *Astrid: Hey, Lapis? Now that you've had a chance to think about your new life here on Earth, feel like joining our team with the other Gems? *Hiccup: what? Didn't we got Peridot for this? *Fishlegs: Come on Hiccup, Think about it, the more Gems you have, the more that we need to get for Help. *Lapis: Really? You want me on your team? *Hiccup: Uh.. *T-Bone: *covers Hiccup's mouth* Of course! You can join us any time you want, we'll forget all the things you did in the past but. We consider you as a Friend. Welcome to the Team. *smiles* *Lapis: *thinks for a moment, then smiles* ...I'd love to. *Alexis: *smiles* Looks like it's official. *Hiccup: *pushes T-Bone* Oh Great. More Gems on my Team. *Rainbow Dash: Relax, dude. I think this is pretty cool. *Twilight: And at least this way, Lapis won't be alone. *(Even though Hiccup usually felt uncomfortable around the Crystal Gems, he knew Twilight and Rainbow Dash were right.) *Astrid: *smiles* Welcome aboard, Lapis. *Hiccup: Yeah, I guess They were right, I mean, How Bad can it be? *Garnet: Well then, Gems? *Lapis: Hmmmmmm? *Garnet: Let's Give our Leader A Thank you Hug. *Jaden: *snickers* You're on your own again, Hiccup!! *Jeffrey: *snickers* *(Though surprised, Hiccup simply shrugged and smiled a bit, having saw this coming) * (All Gems Dog pile On Hiccup And Hugging Him) * Xion: *giggles* * Aqua: *giggles too* *Jeffrey: *laughs* *Hiccup: *Screams in horror* AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *then Shudders* it's Bad.. *T-Bone: *Laughs so hard* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Steven Universe episodes